Kim Estes
Kim Estes is an American actor and producer. In 2009, he played Fireman in Showtime’s series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. Appearances Season Four: * “Remains to Be Seen” Career '''Film' His film credits include roles in Lifeline (2019); Playing with Beethoven (2019); Senior Moment (2019); Final Frequency (2019); Underdog (2019); Citizens United (2016); Danger One (2018); Painkillers (2018); The Thing Before the Thing (2017); A Killer Walks Amongst Us (2016); Pandemic (2016); 400 Days (2015); Deadly Daycare (2014); Night Eyes (2014); After (2014); Ask Me Anything (2014); Rolling (2013); 5 Hour Friends (2013); Crossroad (2012); 2ND Take (2011); Removal (2010); Breathing Room (2008); Chasing Tchaikovsky (2007); A New Tomorrow (2007); Material Girls (2006); The Moment After II: The Awakening (2006); Azusa Street: The Movie (2006 Video); Bashing (2004); and Death and Texas (2004). TV Movies His TV movies include Running Out of Time (2018); The Bachelor Next Door (2017); Dark Paradise (2016); Calculations (2015); and Higher Education (2011). Shorts His shorts include Aloha (2019 Short); King of Wishful Thinking (2019); Rich for a Day (2019); Redbird (2019); More Than He Knows (2019); Together (2019); Blood (2018); Iniquity (2018); The Angeleno Hunter (2017); Jax in Love (2017, voice); When Mother Earth Cries (2017); Oscar Micheaux (2017); The Glue That Binds Us (2017); The Blind Center (2017); Fortunate Son (2016); Situational (2016); The Parallel Project (2016); Blue (2016); Moments In the Grey (2016); Gratuitous Violence (2015); The FiXXers (2015); Angel (2013); Bug (2013); Not 4 Sale (2013); Side Effects of Barry (2013); Savage Hero (2014); Don't Touch at Work (2012); In Half (2012); Cross Court (2012); Cutting Edge Communication Comedy Series (2012); The Way the World Ends (2012); Grey Matter (2012); Volcano Girl (2011); Double/Take (2011); A Blind Man (2010); Day Labor (2010); On the Outside (2010); Changing Mind (2009); Waitin' (2009); The Birthday Gift (2008); Choke.Kick.Girl. (2008); Miriam (2007); The Pink Elephant: The Shanty House (2007); Each Other (2007); Tres (2007); 2 Dogs Inside (2006); FBI Guys (2006); Save Me (2006); Getting Lucky (2005); The Fix (2005); and Wayward (2004). Television His TV credits include appearances on To Be Me; Donna On the Go; I Am The (...); This Is Us; How to Get Away with Murder; I'm Dying Up Here; F*ck Yes; Studio City Kings; Wet Hot American Summer: Ten Years Later; Brooklyn Nine-Nine; The Process; The Real O'Neals; Dicks; Secrets and Lies; Pitch; We're Alive: Lockdown (mini-series); Fresh Off the Boat; Porno: The Series; Bored of Education; Stalker; Pretty Little Liars; State of Affairs; Matador; Rake; The Fosters; The Bridge; NCIS; How I Met Your Mother; Private Practice; Choke.Kick.Girl: The Series; Body of Proof; Masters of the House; Cursed; The Closer; Law & Order: LA; Hawthorne; House; Destined to Fail; Cold Case; General Hospital; The Riches; ER; Criminal Minds; Shark; Crossing Jordan; Lincoln Heights; Numb3rs; The Unit; The Bold and the Beautiful; Windfall; Commander in Chief; and Infamous. Video Games * 2012: Syndicate Personal Life Estes was born and raised in Los Angeles. He attended college at CSU, Cal Maritime Academy in Vallejo, CA, with post-graduate work at the University of Southern California, Marshall School of Business. He joined the U.S. Merchant Marines and the U.S. Navy upon graduation. Later, he worked on environmental and safety issues. Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter